Bisakah Kamu Mencintai Saya?
by missapple05
Summary: Apa sekedar berharap itu salah? Berharap menjadi bintang pengharapan di langit untukmu, berharap menjadi angin di musim gugur untukmu, berharap menjadi embun di pagi hari untukmu, berharap menjadi sinar matahari di musim dingin untukmu, berharap menjadi cahaya di kegelapan untukmu. Apa sekedar berharap itu salah?


**Disclaimers: Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto kan pastinya, tapi fanfic ini milik saya.**

**Summary: **  
**Apa sekedar berharap itu salah? Berharap menjadi bintang pengharapan di langit untukmu, berharap menjadi angin di musim gugur untukmu, berharap menjadi embun di pagi hari untukmu, berharap menjadi sinar matahari di musim dingin untukmu, berharap menjadi cahaya di kegelapan untukmu. Apa sekedar berharap itu salah?**

**Warning: Jelek, typo, occ, susah dipahami, gak ngerti ngomong apa, abal-abal, masih pemula, fanfic terburuk sepanjang masa.**

**Pairing: Itachi x FemKyuubi**

**Genre: Saya Gak Tau #ditabok_readers Romance and Drama**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Someone POV

'Apa sekedar berharap itu salah? apa menyukaimu juga sebuah harapan yang tidak mungkin digapai? Aku menyu-ahh bukan aku sangat mencintaimu, sangat…. Cinta ini seperti pungguk merindukan bulan'

End someone POV

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Pria tampan dengan rambut raven panjang diikat kuncir kuda dan wajah stonic itu sedang berjalan melewati koridor kelas sambil mendengarkan music dari earphone yang terhubung dengan iphonenya, tampak banyak sekali perempuan dan laki-laki(?) yang melihatnya mimisan dan satu kata dari mereka 'keren' dalam benak masing-masing tentunya. Terkecuali seorang gadis manis berambut merah yang sejak dari terus memperhatikan buku yang dibacanya. ''haa…sampai kapan kau akan diam di situ terus?'' katanya ketus. "idola keriputmu sudah pergi dari tadi'' lanjutnya. BLETAK! ''siapa yang kau bilang keriput? Itachi-senpai? Apa kau buta? Orang setampan dia tidak pantas kau sebut keriput!'' jawab perempuan berambut kuning a.k.a Deidara. ''aww… apa kau buta? Orang masih muda sudah keriputan! Apa lagi kalau sudah tua mungkin wajahnya sudah dipenuhi dengan garis-garis tua a.k.a keriput!'' bentak gadis berambut merah a.k.a kyuubi.. ''apa kau bilang NAMIKAZE KYUUBI?'' kata deidara. '' bukan apa-apa UZUMAKI DEIDARA, ayo.. cepat kita pulang nanti kaasan mencariku.'' Kata kyuubi malas mencari ribut dengan salah satu fans idola di sekolahnya bernama Uchiha Itachi, hanya akan membuang waktu dan tenaga. Setelah itu mereka berjalan tanpa mengetaui adanya sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka berdua….

Someone POV

'menarik….. mendapatkan incaran yang sulit di capai itu sangat menarik, seperti kau… NAMIKAZE KYUUBI..' batin orang itu lalu pergi ntah kemana(?) *pulang kali ya? Ntahlah saya sangat malas untuk menjelaskan* #dilempar sandal…

Keesokan harinya….

Tampak seorang gadis berambut merah a.k.a Kyuubi merasa bersusah payah untuk duduk di bangkunya sendiri. 'kenapa aku harus duduk di samping keriput, apa kau sangat mrmbenciku Kami-sama?' batin Kyuubi. Setelah bersusah payah dan dengan menggunakan kekuatan bulan(?), akhirnya ia bias duduk dibangku dia sendiri. Tak lama kemudian, masuklah seorang guru berambut putih ntah warna putih karena uban atau memang sedang ngetren a.k.a Kakashi Sensei yang mengajar pelajaran matematika di sekolah tersebut. Proses belajar pun berlangsung dengan hikmad karena sekarang diadakannya ulangan mendadak. Ada sebagian siswa yang sulit dan ingin langsung mati ditempat kecuali pasangan kita yang satu ini upsss…. Maksudnya calon pasangan yang satu tetap tenang dengan wajah tampan stonicnya yang satu tampak tenang namun serius. Beberapa menit kemudian…. Uchiha Itachi langsung saja memberikan hasil ulangan itu kepada Kakashi Senseinya tak beberapa menit langsung di susul oleh perempuan berambut merah a.k.a Kyuubi. Kakashi Sensei sangat terlihat serius sekali dalam memeriksa hasil ulangan kedua muridnya tersebut. ''Uchiha-san dan Namikaze-san nilai sempurna'' katanya sambil tersenyum pernuh arti, kalau begini terus kalian akan kujodohkan dalam olimpiade matematika yang akan diadakan bulan depan. ''tidak mau!'' kata Kyuubi ketus. Sedangkan Uchiha Itachi hanya diam saja sejak tadi sambil menahan senyumannya. Apa yang dipikirkan makhluk tampan yang satu ini ya? Ntahlah hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau bahkan saya pun tak tau. #dilempar panci…..

.

.

.

.

.

Saat istirahat...

''kau mau kemana kyuu-chan?'' kata itachi. ''bukan urusanmu!'' jawabnya ketus. 'hahahaha…. Hanya kau seseorang yang dapat berbicara seperti itu kepadaku' batin makhluk tampan ini. 'apa maksudnya keriput ini? Mengurusin urusan orang lain saja' batin gadis cntik kita satu ini. Lalu pergilah gadis itu menuju kelas adik perempuannya Namikaze Naruto….

''hei! Kau tidak istirahat?'' kata naruto pada seorang pemuda berambut raven berbentuk pantat ayam(?). ''sepertinya sasuke tidak mau istirahat, naruto. Biarakan saja dia istirahat dengan kelompoknya saja. Ayo kita istirahat'' bujuk seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan toto segitiga merah terbalik a.k.a kiba. ''iyanaruto kau hanya membuang waktu kami saja'' kata gadis berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' di dahinya a.k.a gaara terhadap gadis berambut pirang cerah dengan mata biru itu a.k.a naruto. ''naruto! ayo kita istirahat'' seri seorang gadis berambut merah a.k.a kyuubi. ''ayo, naruto!'' ajak kiba sambil membawa *dibaca: menyeret* naruto dan gaara, yang ditarik hanya diam saja. ''kau lama sekali, bodoh'' ketus kyuubi. TWICH.. ''apa yang kau bilang kyuu-nee'' kata naruto dengan aura yang hitam disekekelilingnya dengan background kuburan paling angker yang dipenuhi oleh hantu-hantu menyeramkan *kenapa kita membahas tentang kuburan? Back to story* ''bukan apa-apa, ayo cepat'' jawab kyuubi langsung pergi, naruto pun juga langsumg pergi karena perutnya sudah tidak bias diajak kompromi. Kiba dan gaara hanya sweetdrop-ria melihat kelakuan kedua kakak adik tersebut, lalu mengikuti kyuubi dan naruto yang sidah duluan ke kantin.

**TBC OR DELETE?**

**GOMEN KALAU JELEK ATAU APA,KARNA JUJUR SAYA MASIH PEMULA. SAYA MASIH BUTUH BIMBINGAN**

**RnR?**

**MAKASIH YANG SUDAH MEMBACANYA**


End file.
